Getting Through
by RiKUSxBiTCH
Summary: Marco is having some serious problems getting throught the abuse his so-called friends put him through for being gay. Only one person stays by his side, no matter what. That person is Sean. [MarcoxSean]
1. Getting Through

This fic is slighty different then the actual episode "Pride" on Degrassi. In this fic, Jimmy is Marco's enemy..and practically the whole school hates him, except for Sean, Paige and Manny.  
  
bDislclaimer:/b I don't own Degrassi..I don't own Sean..I don't own Marco and I wish I did. Go Canada ^_^p  
  
p  
  
p  
  
p  
  
"Hey! Check it out! It's Marco the fag!" Spinner said, with a hint of amusment in his voice, as he passed by the mexican.   
  
"Leave me alone Gavin." Marco retorted almost in a whispered tone. After what had happened earlier on that year, Marco was afraid of crossing Spinner again It had become apparent to Marco that he was safe nowhere. His parents had made it clear to him that they disliked the idea of him being a homosexual, and his only real friend was Sean. Spinner suddenly did a double take,ran towards the other boy and shoved him up against a locker.   
  
"My name - you stupid homo - is Spinner. S-P-I-N-N-E-R. Get it right!" He yelled. The taller boys fist suddenly came down onto Marco's face, almost cracking the fragile jaw line. The younger boy screamed in agony. Though he was pretty used to it by now. It not only hurt because of the physical pain, but the emotional pain. There was always that little voice in Marco's head that told him 'this person used to be one of your best friends.' "You stupid little faggot. People like you don't deserve to live! Can't even get my fucking name right. Next time you get it wrong, you'll get worse." warned Spinner, and he had that look on his face that said he meant it. The abuser let go of the mexican's shirt collar and walked off, as if nothing happened. Marco rubbed his jaw and found that it hurt badly. He dashed into the men's washroom and saw that it was already beginning to swell.  
  
"Shit." he swore under hids breath. How was he going to explain bthis/b one to his parents?  
  
"Whoa..Marco, what the hell happened to you?" said a voice. Marco spun around only to come face to face with his only remaining friend, the only person who still cared. Sean.  
  
"I opened the locker on my face..no big deal." the badly brused boy said casually.   
  
"You opened the locker on your face.." repeated Sean, slightly disbelieving that senario. But, if that's how Marco chooses to tell his story, he supposed he couldn't argue for it. "Alright then. Quit being such a klutz Marco! You'll end up killing yourself." Sean meant it as a joke, but thoughts already began to swell up Marco's head. It would work perfectly. If he was dead, it would end the pain and abuse he was forced to go through. It would end all the hatred directed at him. But most of all, it would end his usless existance. That did it. Marco was going to kill himself after school today, and that was that. "Marco?" asked Sean as he waved his arms around, waking the mexican out of his trance.   
  
"Huh? Oh..yeah..hehe." chuckled Marco.p  
  
p  
  
p  
  
p  
  
Finally the school day ended, and the weekend was ahead of them. Marco was going home, straight to his kitchen, and directly to the drawer which held all the steak knives. He was going to cut one long line across his wrists. Before that, he would write a short suicide note, telling all his family and remaining friends, who it was to blame for his death. Spinner and all of Degrassi Community School. Marco was deep in thought, when a hard shove was given to him.  
  
"Wassup cock-sucker?" asked a voice. Marco shot out a short yelp as he toppled over some students and then quickly made his way back up, and continued walking. When he finally reached the bottom of the steps without any further abuse, the voice, now Marco identifyed as Spinner, said, "I asked you a question you ass!" as a slap was given to the mexican. On the same cheek side that the abuser made Marcos' jaw almost crack.  
  
"Augh!!" yelled the weaker boy as he clutched his cheek. But Spinner held no mercy. He once again grabbed Marcos' shirt collar and pushed him into a wall, and as soon as he did, gave him a blow right in the gut.  
  
"You gay ass fruit-cup!" screamed out Spinner. "You like it up the ass don't you Marco, you like the feeling of cock up your ass DON'T YOU?!" After he asked the question, Marco was still slient. "ANSWER ME!" commanded Spinner as he landed a blow straight to the grion. Marco tried to curl up into a ball, as was the reflexive way, but was still held up by the collar. All he could do was cry out in pain. Tears started streaming down his face, as he was slapped again, and again and again.  
  
"Where the hell is Marco? He said we were meeting today to walk to his house." Sean pondered out loud. His sharp eyes scanned the campus, as all of a sudden the flickered over to where a much bigger man was beating up a harmless child. As Sean grew closer, he recognised the faces of Marco and Spinner.   
  
"And bthis/b is for being a dick licker!" yelled out Spinner as he was just about to land a blow in Marcos' nose.  
  
"Stop right now!" screamed Sean. Spinner stopped dead in his tracks, but when he saw the face of Sean, he dropped Marco and smiled.   
  
"Wassup Sean! Dude, I havn't seen you around forever. Come-on, lets go explain to this dirty faggot what we think about him."   
  
"Spinner, get the fuck away from him. Go home. Waste your valuble weekend to play a video game instead of beating up on Marco." Sean said, anger flames flickered in his eyes. Spinner got the picture and walked off.   
  
"It's a shame that you sided with the gay-lord. You and I could have bso/b beaten the crap outta him."  
  
Sean made an innapropriate gesture and walked over to where Marco was curled up in a ball.   
  
"Marco..are you ok?" Sean asked, concern obvious in his voice. Marco looked up to see Sean leaning over him. Sean looked a bit taken back. Not just to see what Spinner had done to his beautifully flawless face, but amazingly, Marco still looked good despite all those cuts and soon to be bruises.   
  
"No." answered Marco. "I'm finally broken Sean...I..I can't handle it anymore!" Tears began to fall down his face. Sean sat down next to Marco and hugged him warmly.   
  
"Marco..you'll be ok..It's gonna be alright I promise." Marco just sobbed into Seans' denim jacket. "How about, you sleep over at my house this weekened. My brother is going outta town thought, so it'll just be the two of us. I'll take care of those cuts and we'll just forget about today alright?" Marco just moved his head up and down, still slighty sobbing. His hands clutched on tightly to Sean as if he would dissapear forever. "I'll just call your house and tell your parents." the brunette grabbed a cell-phone from his pocket and called Marco's parents. Marco noticed his number was on speed-dial. "Hey Mrs. DelRossi..I was wondering if maybe Marco and I could have a sleepover tonight. Ok, so the whole weekend? Ok..Ok...thanks. Bye." The anxious mexican was waiting for an answer. "She said I can keep you the whole weekend. Sean said with a smile forming on his lips. Marco smiled, but suddenly frowned again, his jaw hurt so much..he needed to keep it firm. "We'll just sit here a while and talk until you feel like moving ok Marc?" Marco just nodded his head slighly as he let his head fall on Sean's shoulder, hearing him talk about how much fun they would have.p  
  
p  
  
p  
  
rikusxbitch: Ohh..I wonder what KIND of fun they will have..muahaha!br  
  
marco: shit..she's getting that look again..  
  
sean: whatever you do, don't do anything to my prefect face ok?  
  
marco: i thought you cared more about me than your face  
  
sean: oh hell no..i'm so concieted it's sickening!  
  
marco: *cry*  
  
rikusxbitch: LOL R&R please ^___________________^ 


	2. Understanding

FLUFF WARNING..and yes..other stuff happens too. Again, I do not own any character's here...damn..how come the canadians think up of all the good stuff??  
  
Marco finally felt good enough to walk to Sean's house. The burnette held out his hand to Marco and helped him get up.  
  
"You sure you can walk dude?" asked Sean concerned.  
  
"You don't have to baby me Sean, I'm fine." answered Marco, but as soon as the words left his lips he clutched his gut in pain. Sean shook his head with a dissaproving look in his eyes.   
  
"Damn...Spin fucked you up pretty bad eh? Don't worry..it'll only take us 10 minutes to get to my house, you think you can hold out?" Marco just nodded his head, and for the next 10 minutes hobbled alongside his friend all the while thinking, 'now that Sean knows I'm gay...what will he do about it? He doesn't seem pissed at all!' thought the mexican. He has suffered so much abuse, so being mean was all he knew.  
  
"Hey Sean? Now that you know I'm gay...why are you being so nice to me?" Marco knew it was a stupid question, but sometimes stupid questions need to be asked. Sean just chuckled.   
  
"Marc, just because you're gay doesn't mean you are a bad person. You're my friend, and I'm not going to let anything come between us ok? We'll give those people at school a peice of our mind." Sean's soft eyes were filled with faith, promise, hope, and most of all..love. Sean would help him through this. Marco just knew he would.  
  
"We're here!" announced Sean.  
  
"Finally! No offence, but i'm starting to feel that agonizing pain in my gut again." said Marco as he clutched his gut, stiffling a moan.  
  
"Ok, calm down..I'll go grab my brother's heating pad, [A/N- I know..sounds gross..lol] and we'll just chill in my room. You can borrow some of my clothes for the weekend and we'll watch a movie when you feel better iight?" Marco nodded, hands still on his gut as he limped to Sean's room. He moved over to the bed and lay down on his stomache. He breathed in the scent which was Sean. Sean smelled like a mixture of cinnamon from the gum he usually chewed on, and his minty cologne. "Got the heating pad." said Sean, disrupting Marco's analysis of the scent of the bed. The smaller boy's hand lashed out to grab the heating pad and placed it under his shirt to where it hurt. He layed back on the bed as Sean sat down in a chair.   
  
"Sean...what does Spinner have against gay people?"   
  
"I'm guessing he's a gay in denial..but maybe he's just afraid you'll hit on him, hehe." This made Marco laugh loudly. Anyone who thought he would hit on Spinner was wrong and needed serious eye fixing. Spinner wasn't exactly the most attractive guy Marco had met.  
  
"Good to see ya laughing again Marc." Sean inquired. Marco just shot a smile.  
  
"So what movie did you want to see?" questioned the black haired boy.  
  
"I was thinking 'The Ring' it's pretty freaky, but I figure a good scary movie is good for ya once in a while. I've seen it like, 5 times and it's still good." was the answer.  
  
"Never seen it, let's watch!" said Marco, excitement obvious in his voice. He had heard it was the scariest movie of the year and was dying to see it.  
  
"Ok, lets pop it in the VCR and make some popcorn." chuckled out Sean.  
  
Only 15 minutes into the movie and Marco was already scared. They had just gotten to the part where the Katie's head falls off in the closet, when Marco screamed and hid his face in Sean's jacket while grasping his hand. The smaller boy silently gasped and looked down at thier hands. Sean didn't seem uncomfortable at all, so Marco didn't move.   
  
"Ugh..look at all that shit in her neck!" Sean made a gagging noise. The farther they went into the movie, the more scared Marco became. When Samara finally made her appearance, Marco yelled out,   
  
"Turn it off!!!" Sean quickly complied and shut off the movie.   
  
"Sorry Marco..if I knew it was going to scare you so much, I would have suggested something else." Marco started crying because he was so afraid that some girl was going to kill him. "Marco? Are you ok? Come here." Sean hugged Marco and whispered to him, "Marco, no little girl is going to come out of the television and kill you ok?" Sean sounded sincere, even though Marco knew it was a bit silly.   
  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't go through with watching the rest of the movie..it's just that I get scared pretty easily and..." Marco looked up at Sean. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
  
"Marco, you don't need to apologize for being afraid." Sean said. Marco looked down again as he played with his hands.  
  
"Damn..I'm never gonna get over this now." Marco stated, cursing to himself for watching the movie in the first place. Sean then pushed up Marco's face by tilting his chin. His lips touched Marco's and all thought fled from the boys mind except for the pleasure he received from the gentle caress of Sean's lips as they moved against his own. He moaned softly and Sean took   
  
advantage. The boy's tongue tentatively broached the lips of Marco, until a tentative touch in return emboldened him.They kissed until the need for air forced them apart. Sean looked at the   
  
flushed features of the mexican boy, the swollen lips and the eyes with large dark   
  
pupils almost engulfing the deep brown iris, and smiled.  
  
"I'm sure you've forgotten about the movie now?" Sean asked.  
  
"What movie?" was the reply. Sean let out a small laugh and both figured it was time to get some sleep.  
  
"Here, you can borrow these for your pyjamas." said Sean as he handed his companion a large t-shirt. "Just wear your boxers for pants...unles you want to sleep without 'em..I don't care." Marco blushed a deep crimson when he understood what Sean was telling him. That he didn't mind seeing Marco's dick. Sean was setting up the sleeping bag when Marco heard thunder coming from outside. Memories from the movie began flooding back to Marco. The girl in the well, the tape..all those horrible images came back to his mind and the young boy didn't think he could handle sleeping alone in a sleeping bag.  
  
"Sean, do you care if I sleep with you?" questioned Marco. Sean looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face.   
  
"What??" was the other boy's reply. Marco suddenly realized what he said had sounded totally and completely wrong.  
  
"I mean..I don't think I can sleep alone..The rain..it reminds me of the girl and the well..I keep thinking that I'm gonna die..and.." Marco's face suddenly turned a light shade of red when he noticed how stupid he sounded, a small tear began to form in the boy's eye. He knew he was acting like such a child, and he couldn't help it. Someone was finally being really nice to him and after putting up with abuse for so long, this sort of thing makes you break down. Sean understood Marco and said,   
  
"Marco, I'm not going anywhere, and niether are you." Sean grabbed his friend's hand and led him over to the bed. They both climbed in and Marco nestled in the crook of Sean's neck and Sean held Marco in a tight posessive hug and just as Marco was about to go to sleep, Sean said out loud, "I love you Marco..and I think I always have." Marco thought he was just dreaming those words, but by the time he realized he wasn't, Sean was fast asleep.  
  
rikusxbitch: so thus ends the second chapter...i told ya..fluff fluff fluff makes the world go round ^_^  
  
marco: look at me! I have horrible hearing!  
  
sean: look at me! I'm in love with you!  
  
marco + sean: yay!  
  
rikusxbitch: look at me! I'm going to pretend I never saw that! yay! R&R please @_@ 


	3. Realizing

Thankoo for your reviews ^_^! There will be more abusive!spinner..not in this chapter..but i just thought i should let you know. Lets see..two more days for the weekend..what could i make happen in two days? *laughs maniacly*  
  
It was the next morning. Sean was the first of the two to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and let out a long yawn and looked down at the boy beside him. The events of yesterday returned to him. Spinner..the movie..the kiss, and ultimately Marco ending up and Sean's bed. The sunshine poured through Sean's window in one single ray which created the effect that Marco was an angel, a golden aura surrounding him. Sean didn't want to awaken his companion, but decided he needed to fix those cuts all over him.   
  
"Marco..comon, wake-up sleepyhead." said Sean soflty as he gently shook the mexcian.  
  
"Ungh...5 more minutes." groaned Marco as he pulled the covers over his head. Sean shook his head and said,   
  
"We need to fix those cuts Spinner gave you." Sean insisted.  
  
"Fine." answered the black haired boy sleepily. Marco lifted his head and sat up on the bed. His eyes fluttered open, and infront of him sat Sean. Marco suddenly remembered last night before he went to sleep [ "I love you Marco, and I think I always have."]  
  
"Are you ok Marco?" Sean questioned.  
  
"Yeah....well....actually..no. What happened yesterday?" Sean knew that Marco would bring that up sometime today, and last night he actuall thought through his response.  
  
"Marco..I kissed you because I care about you, and i meant it when i said i loved you. Because I do Marco..I really do, and I know you might not feel the same way, but that's just a chance I'm going to have to take." Marco was awestruck. Sean was seriously in love with him and..Marco just wasn't sure.  
  
"Sean..I don't know what -" Sean cut him off short.  
  
"I told you how I feel because I'm sure of it. You can think for as long as you like about it. I'm not saying you need to give me your answer now, but it'd be nice." said Sean with a grin. "Now comon, lets take care of those cuts."  
  
Marco was sitting on the couch in the living room, deep in thought as Sean poured some alcohol onto a cotton swab.  
  
"This might sting a bit." cautioned Sean, but Marco wasn't really listening until the cotton swab hit his skin.  
  
"Ai!" yelped Marco. "What the hell?"  
  
"I told you it might hurt." Sean reminded his friend as he put a bandage over the cut. "Ehh..you'll live." Sean finished up putting band-aids all over the cuts, now just the bruises were left to take care of. The burnette grabbed some Ace-Wrap and wrapped up Marco's calf which Spinner had kicked. "Any more?" questioned Sean.  
  
"Umm..my stomache." answered Marco nervously.  
  
"Well, lift up your shirt so I can put this around it." Sean said as he held up the Ace-Wrap. Marco didn't know what else to do. So he lifted up his shirt and saw Sean wince. "Damn.." cursed the aiding boy.   
  
"I don't think Spinner knows his own strength." said Marco as he forced a chuckle.  
  
"No...I think he does.." Sean's eyes scanned over Marco's torso. Over where his lungs were, there was a huge purple gash, and on the other side of his stomache, there was a blueish coloured bruise over his gut. Sean grabbed some cream and rubbed it over the bruised areas. Marco's breath hitched in his throat, it was rather painful, though he knew that Sean was trying to be as gentle as possible. As soon as the cream was rubbed over, Sean wrapped the bandage around Marco's stomache. "There. All finished." said Sean.  
  
"Thank you Sean." was all Marco could say.  
  
"Don't mention it." replied Sean, with a smile on his face.  
  
For the next hour all they talked about was why Spinner was so mean, and how anyone could treat a homosexual that way.   
  
"He just thinks I'm different..but I'm not. I still laugh like him, I still love the same way he does, and I still hurt the same way." Marco said.  
  
"Spinner is just a freak. He doesn't get it..apparently when his parents dropped him, he never actually recovered." Sean joked. They both chuckled at that comment. True, it seemed as though throughout all time together, Spinner looked and acted like he had one too many shots to drink.   
  
"Sean..why do you love me?" Marco suddenly asked. Sean didn't have enough words to describe why. Because Marco was angelic, beautiful, handsome, kind, fun, interesting, amazing, and...wow.  
  
"Because of everything you are." answered Sean. He scooted closer to Marco and kissed him. Marco's mouth tasted of perfection. Sean closed his eyes and let himself go, falling into the simple, sweet pleasure of this moment that should never have to end. He ran his fingers through Marco's silky hair, tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss; he felt Marco's hands tighten on his shoulders. They kissed more urgently, as if they were desperately clinging to something they both knew would be taken from them. When they finally melted apart, Sean's mouth was tingling with sweet fire, still too pure to be quenched by the bitterness and longing that was sure to follow. Marco was gazing at him, his lips flushed from feverish kissing, his cheeks coloured with warmth.  
  
"Wow." was all Marco could say. "Umm..I'm gonna go change." Marco stood up and walked towards the bedroom to change his clothes. When Marco entered the room and closed the door, Sean sighed and just sat there, waiting.  
  
Marco sat down on the bed and thought to himself. He thought about what Sean had said. What did he mean by 'because of everything you are.'   
  
"What am I?" Marco asked out loud. He thought about when Sean had kissed him. How the rest of the world just fled from his mind. How all his troubles just flew away. Marco suddenly realized. He was falling in love with Sean.  
  
rikusxbitch: Ok, ok..so that was a bit sappy, but he finally realizes it and i'm gonna make the next chapted rawk your toe sox off because there will be *drum roll* LEMON! So be careful all you anti-boyxboy sex peoplez!  
  
marco: what does that mean? lemon?  
  
sean: i think it means that we are gonna have sex with lemons  
  
marco: eww..  
  
sean: i know, i'd much rather have sex with you  
  
rikusxbitch: that's what lemon is! gay sex!  
  
sean+marco: why don't they just call it that then  
  
rikusxbitch: *scratches head* while i ponder that thought, R&R please *smle* :D 


	4. Together

Okie Dokie my friends, in case you are a bit confused, it is now Saturday in the story. Just in case you didn't know *smile* Oh yeah, and if anyone wants to beta my stories, just e-mail me at darkenedxsoul@yahoo.com or IM me at fantasyscankill :D WARNING: LEMON!! and yes, I know I made Marco really emotional :D  
  
It was now around midday on a beautiful Saturday. Marco had finally emerged from Sean's bedroom. He had been in there for quite some time, thinking about what Sean had said about loving him because of everything he was. Marco sat down on the couch next to Sean, who got dressed in his brothers room. Sean looked a little nervous and upset. Marco guessed because he ran from him.   
  
"Sean.." Marco began, "I'm sorry I ran..it's just..." a long pause came after that. Marco looked down at his hands and then looked back up. "It's just, I've never been told things like that before." He awaited what Sean might say to that.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Sean finally said.  
  
"I think.." Marco drew in a breath, "I think I love you too." he blurted out. Tears began streaming down his face, because he just couldn't express what he was feeling. Sean searched deep into his wet eyes and saw only love. He wrapped his arms around Marco and just let his tears flood everything away. Sean moved his head down and kissed the mexican's forehead. He began to softly shush Marco and rocked him back and forth.   
  
"Just let it all out Marco, just let it go." And for a moment..time seemed to stop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Marco had been calmed down, Sean had made some lunch. It was pretty large, considering the fact that they missed dinner last night and breakfast that morning. It consisted of turkey sandwiches, some leftover lasagna that his brother made on Thursday, Coke and some potato chips.  
  
"Ugh, this is soo unhealthy Sean. I can't believe we are eating this." joked Marco  
  
"I know you wouldn't rather have carrots and peas." laughed Sean. As he moved his hand to grab the bowl of chips, Marco stopped him. He smiled shyly and leaned in for a kiss. Thier lips met and all they wanted to feel was the touch of the other. Sean's hand moved in to grope Marco and was rewarded with a loud moan. The mexican grabbed the back of Sean's head to deepen the kiss, when suddenly Sean pulled his lips apart.  
  
"Let's continue this somewhere else." he suggested, and eyed the bedroom with a sly raise of the eyebrow. Sean grasped Marco's hand and led his to his room, and gently laid themselves down on the bed. They gazed at eachother for a while, until the burnette just couldn't take it anymore. "Shall we continue?" asked Sean. Marco threw his head back and laughed, as Sean captured his lips again in a kiss. Marco moaned, and parted his lips to allow the other boy entrance. He was rewarded with the bold strokes of Sean's tongue as it met his own, and   
  
Marco held nothing back as met Sean stroke for stroke. Marco's arms encircled Sean's shoulders bringing them as close to eachother as he could. They parted for air, and when their mouths met again it was with more tenderness, the initial fires of passion sated somewhat. But that could not last for long and Marco's hands quickly busied themselves with separating Marco from his clothes. Marco's breathe hitched and he gulped. He had never gone this far with anyone, let alone a person of the same gender. He would just have to trust Sean. Thankfully the clothing had finally been discarded, still Sean felt himself desperate to feel more. It did not take long for Marco to strip Sean of his clothes without parting their lips for too long. Finally they were both naked. Skin pressed against skin, and matching hardness pressed against   
  
each other.  
  
"Oh my god..Sean.." breathed Marco.. "I.."  
  
"Hush Marco." said Sean gently "Just let yourself feel." Marco was beautiful, surely nothing God had created could rival this perfection. The soft, tanned skin of the mexican boy, concealing a lean muscled frame, glowed with its own inner light in the slight darkness of the room. Marco's heart was fluttering 100 miles per second. 'Calm down' he told himself. All he had to do was relax and enjoy what Sean was doing to him. Again, Sean brought his face back down and kissed Marco, and all of a suddenly began grinding his hips into his. Marco's breath became a pant as Sean changed the rhythm and he strained himself trying hard not to orgasm before anything had actually happened. [A/N - smart move]  
  
  
  
"Sean," he moaned.  
  
  
  
Then he stilled.  
  
  
  
He felt something touch the entrance to his body it was the feeling of a finger pushing into his body, and his muscles clenched involuntarily. The beginnings of panic began to form in his stomache as the finger pushed further into his body, and it burned. He whimpered a little   
  
in distress. Sean regretted causing Marco pain, but it could not be helped whilst   
  
the boy was so tense. He knew that his "friend" [A/N - is that what you would call him now?] would relax if he could just find...A scream pierced the air as Marco arched his back on the bed.   
  
"Sean?" Marco panted, his eyes glazed in shock. Sean looked up, a smug expression on his face, "Yes Marco?"  
  
  
  
"What was that?" the boy asked.  
  
  
  
"What, this?" Marco asked innocently, and allowed his finger to brush   
  
Marcos' sweet spot again. The boy moaned and shuddered at the sensation that flooded his being, and his softening member hardened instantly, springing up and jutting from its   
  
position in the mexican's pelvis. Again Sean allowed his finger to brush over the sensitive spot that was common to all males whatever race they hailed from.  
  
  
  
Sean withdrew his finger, and Marco moaned in disappointment.  
  
  
  
"I'm just going to stretch you a little to prepare you for me." Marco nodded with slight miscomprehension. 'Wow, Sean really knows how to do this.' pondered Marco and moaned again in satisfaction this time as Sean inserted two fingers at first and then progressing onto three. Sean concentrated on driving Marco to the point of release, making him wild with excitement, using both his fingers within the boy's body and his other hand stroking Marco's hardening member. Marco reached his climax and with a scream his body shuddered as his seed spurted from his body.  
  
  
  
When Marco had finished, he lay still on the bed.  
  
  
  
"Marco? Are you ready? I have tried to help you be as relaxed as you can be," Sean said softly. "But we don't have to do this if you don't want to."  
  
  
  
Marco bit his lip against the resurgence of tension but nodded.   
  
"Please." he groaned, "I need you inside me NOW!" Sean nodded, and coated his member with the same oil that he had used on his fingers. He helped Marco wrap his legs around his waist and then positioned himself at the most vulnerable part of the boy's body. His eyes rested intently on Marco and he pushed forward. Marco threw his head back and bit his lips and held a moan. Although his body was relaxed from his orgasm it still hurt a little as the wider girth   
  
of Sean's manhood sought entrance to his body. Sean had eased the head of his length into Marcos' body and he saw the look of subdued pain on Marcos' face. He reached forward and entwined his hands with his friends'. Conveying a look of regret Sean pushed forward again until   
  
his length was completely sheathed by Marcos' body.He heard the cry of pain escape the boy, and felt the tensing of muscles around his length, and moaned as his control wavered. The sensations were incredible but now he had to comfort Marco before he could continue. The boy's face was scrunched up in pain and denial.  
  
  
  
"Marco, Marco look at me please."  
  
  
  
Marco tried to regain control. He opened watery eyes and met the look   
  
of sorrow and guilt in Sean's gaze.  
  
  
  
"I am sorry for causing you pain Marco. I wish I could have avoided it, but the first time is always worst. You have to relax now for me. Relax and we can continue. Or we can stop if you want, but I promise it'll get better."  
  
  
  
Marco nodded, and made a conscious effort to relax his body. He took   
  
deep breaths and imagined every muscle in his body relaxing. Sean   
  
felt the muscles surrounding his length relax a little and he smiled down at Marco. Marco had his eyes closed and a look of fierce concentration was upon his face. Sean leant down and pressed his lips against his. The black haired boy felt the familiar lips against his own and welcomed the   
  
touch that didn't bring pain. He deepened the kiss trying to absorb the warm feelings evoked by Sean's body. Sean's hand snaked down between their bodies and grasped Marco's length in his hand before beginning to stroke it into hardness. The calloused touch of Sean sent shivers of desire once more racing through Marcos' body, the burning sensation within him lessening somewhat, and Sean eager to arouse Marco again concentrated solely on the boy's rigid length, ignoring his own body's demands to move. Finally he felt that they had reached a point where the   
  
pain was overridden by the pleasureSean was giving him and he gave a careful thrust, aiming directly for the sweet spot within him. Marco was caught unawares as Sean moved within him. For a brief moment there was the burning pain but as Sean touched a spot within him, he felt as though his whole body had been struck by lightening. The tingling sensation racing through his nerve ends. He moaned and pressed back as Sean thrust carefully forward again, wanting to feel that sensation again.   
  
  
  
Sean smiled with relief as he felt Marco once more become an active participant and he moved in rhythm with Marcos' needs at first, his hand continuing to stroke the hard length of the boy. Eventually he was overcome and as his hand pumped furiously so to did his body. His thrusts within Marco becoming shorter and harder but each carefully aimed. Marco could not get enough of this feeling and pushed back against Sean's thrusts wanting to feel move. His whole body felt alive as never before and he felt himself nearing the edge. With one sharp ferocious thrust against his sweet spot Marcos' world dissolved in stars, and he heard Sean scream his release, felt the hot spurt of the boy's seed within his body, and for a moment, their minds connected.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For a few minutes, both boys caught thier breathe. Still lying down on the bed.   
  
"Oh my god..Sean." panted Marco.  
  
"What?" asked Sean. Besides the obvious of course.  
  
"You give amazing sex." said Marco blantly. Ofcourse, he was still a bit shakey and tired from the events that had just occured, so he wasn't exactly thinking straight. "Where did you learn to do that?" he wondered.  
  
"Well, if you must know.." a slight pause was given because Sean thought Marco might make fun of him. But he guessed it couldn't hurt to tell Marco. "Craig." Marco was obviously stiffling a laugh. "Alright alright, just laugh already." signed Sean, and Marco let out a laugh that could have lasted forever.  
  
"Craig? Am I hearing correctly? Is this the same Craig who played both Manny and Ashley?" chuckled Marco.  
  
"Yeah..unfourtunately afterwards I realized he was getting pictures of me taken for his own private porno stash, so he can jack off to all of Degrassi School." Craig wasn't gay thought, everyone knew that Craig and Manny had started a thing. Marco had considered Craig for a moment. His soft slightly curled hair, his gorgeous brown eyes, his irresistable smile, and the way he licked his lips..Oh!"  
  
"I guess Craig isn't that bad..he's pretty cute." said Marco, a cute smile tugging at his lips from the expression posed on Sean's face. He was frowning with his eyebrow raised and his lower lips was stuck out in a pout. "What?" questioned Marco.  
  
"We just go off, and you tell me Craig is cute?" said Sean, with a more serious tone then Marco had expected.   
  
"I didn't mean anything by it, I just think he's cute. It's not a crime to say that is it?"  
  
"I guess not." answered Sean. There was a few moments of silence. Each boy had the same question and finally Marco had enough guts to ask it.   
  
"Sean...? What are we now?" Sean looked down at his hands, as if unsure of what to do with them. The truth was that Sean really didn't know.  
  
"What do you want to be Marco?" he finally said.   
  
"I want..." Marco sucked in a quick breath, because Marco was unsure how Sean would take this. "I want to be your boyfriend." he said in a slight whisper, and hung his head down.   
  
"Well then." Sean lifted Marco's head by his chin, and tilted it upwards so that each boy was within eye contact. "So do I." and Marco's slightly frowning face broke into a wide grin. He let out a small giggle and hugged Sean tightly. Finally, Marco had learned understanding, acceptance, and ultimately, love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
rikusxbitch: oh yeah baby, how messy and wierd was THAT lemon?  
  
marco: i dunno..for the most part, i guess I was scared and happy. It seemed enjoyable  
  
sean: are you kidding me? she made me sweat like a dog  
  
rikusxbitch: I suppose next time (if there is a next time..i ain't sure yet) i'll make it less messy. thank you missy for sending me that link for help!  
  
sean: missy??  
  
marco: you have a problem with the name? i think it's sexy  
  
sean: i thought you were gay?  
  
marco: shut up *smile* Missy...*drool*  
  
missy: uhm...? Marco..*makes cross with fingers* stay away..  
  
rikusxbitch:*dance* marco is a phsyco horny person thing! yay!  
  
missy: i'm surrounded!  
  
rikusxbitch + marco + sean: *laughs manaicly* 


End file.
